Garden of Evil
|image = |caption = Not every fairy tale has a happy ending… |writer= Emma Harrison |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate = July 1, 2002 November 4, 2002 (reprint) |director = 0-689-85077-8 / 9780743461016 |production = Season 4 |previous = Spirit of the Wolf |next = Date with Death}} Garden of Evil is the 13th novel of the Charmed novels and is written by Emma Harrison. This novel is set between Season 4 Episode 6 "A Knight to Remember" and Season 4 Episode 8 "Black as Cole" as Paige Matthews has moved into the manor, but Cole still retains his demonic powers. Summary By the powers above And by all things good, Bring me a love Who will always be true. The Halliwell sisters and their honeys are enjoying a rare afternoon off fighting evil. Even though the two couples try to keep the vibe free of romance, Paige can't help feeling like a fifth wheel. But where to find a guy who not only embodies everything she wants in a boyfriend but will also understand her witchy lifestyle? Then while saving an innocent, Paige connects—with the girl's boyfriend, Micah. Micah seems perfect—he's attractive and attentive, and he lives in a beautiful mansion in the hills outside San Francisco. Paige thinks he could be her Prince Charming. But the fairy tale turns sinister when he invites her into his garden—an enchanted prison from which there is no escape and where the strongest bonds are those of love. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. She has a vision of a girl being targeted by a powerful demon and sets out to save her. But even though the rescue mission proves to be a success, that brings on more trouble for the Halliwell family. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She goes on a date with the seemingly perfect Micah Grant and finds herself falling for him before realizing the truth—he is a demon who wishes to use her for his own ambitions. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend. He is known as Belthazor in the Underworld and has the powers of shimmering and energy balls. Support *'Vandalus:' The antagonist of the book. Disguised as millionaire Micah Grant after the Elders cursed him to human form with most of his powers locked away. He tried to seduce Paige to break the curse with true love's kiss. His remaining powers involved hypnosis, thermal blasts, super strength, and the ability to create force fields. Minor *'Aplacum:' Aplacum had been at war with Vandalus for centuries for domination over each other's empires. *'Terrence Reingold:' San Francisco's richest man, and one of the top ten most powerful businessmen in the world. Reputated for being maniacal, egotistical, and seriously territorial about his riches. *'George:' Vandalus's servant. *'Regina Trager:' African-American woman who studies at San Francisco State. Phoebe saw her being targeted by Aplacum in a vision. *'Tyrell Brooks:' Piper's assistant manager, and supposedly Micah's friend. Tyrell had a difficult life, living in and out of shelters, on and off drugs, and skirting the law before he cleaned himself up and started working as a busboy at P3. *'Charles:' Vandalus's driver. *'Christopher:' An orphan living in Vandalus's orphanage. He has trouble sleeping. Mentioned *'Karen Carthage:' Micah Grant's girlfriend who was murdered. *'Governor Stiles:' California governor who was shown shaking hands with Micah in a morning newspaper. *'Jonah:' An orphan supposedly living in Vandalus's orphanage. Loves the story 'Jonah and the Whale'. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother, who had the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother, who had the power of Telekinesis. *'Prue Halliwell:' The oldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Sam Wilder:' Patty's Whitelighter and Paige's biological father. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Vandalus :Vandalus, one of the most violent, destructive demons of the underworld, fought for centuries against its arch-nemesis Aplacum for dominion of the dimensions. If one ever killed the other, the vanquishing demon would reign supreme, bringing untold horrors to humanity. :Fortunately, the Elders managed to lure Vandalus away from his loyal minions long enough to cast a powerful spell on him, banishing him to Earth in the early nineteenth century. :As a human, Vandalus is of tall stature, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The color is almost unnatural. Spells To Vanquish Aplacum :The spell comes with a potion. :Whispering winds, serve us well. :Take this demon back to hell. To Summon Cole :Powers That Be, :Return Cole to me. Revelation Spell :Mirror of life, mirror so sure, :In your reflection all is pure. :Behind your glass let nothing hide, :Reveal the truth that lurks inside. To Vanquish Vandalus :By the Power of Three, his spells be done, :His evil through, his mask unspun. :Take this monster away from us, :Lets our words vanquish Vandalus. Powers *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole to attack Vandalus. *'Force Field:' Used by Vandalus to trap Paige in the garden. *'Hypnosis:' Used by Vandalus to control his victims. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to hover in midair. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to teleport. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see a woman get ripped apart by a Aplacum. *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole to teleport. *'Super Strength:' Used by Vandalus to attack the sisters. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. *'Teleportation:' Used by the Aplacum. *'Thermal blasts:' Used by Vandalus to attack the sisters. Artifacts *'Crystals:' Piper boiled three of them in water to provide magical protection from evil. *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of magic and knowledge. Notes and Trivia *This is the first novel to feature Paige as the main character. *It is set in spring. References *In chapter 2, Piper is called the Julia Child of the Wicca, world, referencing a famous mid-1900's chef. *Paige's love of lollipops, a sticking point in "Enter the Demon" is mentioned in chapter 2. *''Annie'', a 1982 movie, was mentioned. Errors *Paige and Leo have blue eyes in this novel. *Belthazor is mispronounced as Balthazar. *Paige has learned to orb herself elsewhere, though her range was limited. In the show, she doesn't learn to orb to other places until after they vanquished the Source. *Cole used blue energy balls, but in the novel, his energy balls were red. *Paige drives a green Bug, but in the book, her car is red. International titles *'French:' Le jardin du mal (The Garden of the Evil) *'Russian:' Sad d'javola (Garden of the Devil) *'Spanish:' El jardín del mal (The Garden of the Evil) *'Dutch:' Tuin van het kwaad (Garden of the Evil) livre13.JPG|French cover 1004936207.jpg|Russian cover El jardin del mal.jpg|Spanish cover Tuin van het kwaad.jpg|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise